


This First shall be yours

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night on their own in the Hub. Music from the Fourties. Of course, Jack wants to dance with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This First shall be yours

Ianto spluttered as the tune of an old fourties song started playing and a lively swing melody filled the Hub. Jack came down the stairs from his office and, dancing along to the music, made his way towards the younger man who sat on the Hub's sofa with a beer in his hand.

"Seriously?", Ianto asked grinning, staring up to Jack.

"What?", the Captain replied, snapping his fingers to the song and tapping his feet. "I love the fourties!"

"Never would've guessed!"

Jack laughed and held out his hand. "Come on! Dance with me!"

"What?!"

"Come on!" The older man started humming the catchy melody, wiggling his fingers and inviting Ianto to join him. The welsh man laughed, took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "No way!"

"You know, they used to play this song during World War Two, at the soldiers' nights off, with all the fancy young ladies, and they danced, I can tell you..."

"Well, this is not the War, and I'm not one of your fancy young ladies."

"You sure about that?" Jack smirked suggestively, and Ianto responded with his best eye roll.

"Come on, Ianto, it's no big deal! We've got the Hub all for ourselves, so get up and dance!"

"Hey, when it's no big deal, why are you even so crazy about it?", Ianto asked, a bit harsher than he had intended.

Jack frowned. "What is it, Ianto?"

"Nothing, um, I'm just tired. It's been a long day, and I can't have another sleepless night. Why don't we just go to bed?"

"Seriously, Ianto, what's wrong?"

Ianto looked away from the Captain and shrugged his shoulders. After a few moments of silence, he started in a quiet voice: "You know... I used to do this often... I wasn't always... this..." He pointed around the Hub and down his suit. "Sometimes... we would come home late after a long day at work... or early in the morning after a party... and she'd turn the radio on - there's this silly station that always plays slushy love songs at night - and we would dance until we couldn't stand anymore, just the two of us in our flat... The last time that I danced, it was with her..." Ianto smiled, caught up in the memory.

Jack was taken aback. " _Lisa?_ ", he asked puzzled. "This is about _Lisa?_ "

Ianto blinked. "Somehow... all our Lasts start to disappear, you know?", he said, lost in thought. "More and more every single day."

"Your 'Lasts'?"

Ianto raised his glance. "The last time I kissed someone, it was you. The last time I had sex, it was with you. The last time someone made me laugh until I cried, it was you. The last time I woke up from a bad dream and someone was there beside me, it was you - and... and this is good, Jack, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want it any other way... but - it feels like she's disappearing..."

Jack kneeled down before the younger man and took his hands. "Ianto...", he murmured, unable to think of anything proper to say.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I must sound ridiculous..."

"You don't!", Jack assured him quickly.

"It's like... I'm letting her slip away. And it feels wrong, I don't want to do that!"

"But you're not doing it!" Jack stroked Ianto's cheek to calm him down, looking for the right words. "You still remember all these things, don't you? They don't disappear. You still remember her kisses, her touch, all the little things like dancing with her in the middle of the night that made you two what you were. There's a difference between ' _the_ Last' and ' _our_ Last' - it's all still there, don't you see?"

Ianto slowly nodded, a sensation of understanding in his eyes. Jack smiled at him and added: "And... I really would love to have this First with you."

The catchy swing tune ended and a new song started playing. As Ianto recognized it - Betty Hutton with _I wish I didn't love you so_ \- the serious look on his face broke away and he fell back on the sofa, bursting out laughing. "Well, if that's not just perfect!", he chuckled as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Jack was completely confused by Ianto's sudden mood swing and not sure if he should be happy or worried about it. "What is it with you?", he asked with a perplexed laugh, and Ianto jumped to his feet, pulling Jack right up with him.

"What is this, a love melodrama? Seriously, a romantic, emotional heart-break moment and then a fourties song by Betty Hutton?! You gotta be kidding me! Come here!" He smiled and pulled Jack in a dance pose, holding his hand close to his chest and putting his right arm around the Captain's waist. "Knowing you, I'd almost think you planned this, Jack Harkness."

Jack was still blown away by what was happening that he couldn't help laughing. "Oh, so what's this now?"

Ianto leaned forward, resting his cheek against Jack's, and whispered: "I think I owe you a 'First', Sir."

He started swinging along to the slow rhythm of the song, and Jack had to withhold the tears that suddenly burned in his eyes.

They started dancing, both of them trying to lead at first, until Jack let Ianto take over and followed his movements.

Betty Hutton's voice filled the Torchwood Hub, only interupted by an occasional cry of Myfanwy who wheeled at the ceiling, completing the strange and yet so beautiful scenery.

Then the song faded out, and once again a lively swing tune started playing. With a low growl,Jack sild his hand down Ianto's arse and lifted the young man's leg up, pulling him even closer, and Ianto moaned, suggestively biting his lip. They started laughing and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"That was amazing", Ianto whispered.

Jack smiled. "Next time, I lead."

"Mhm, never gonna happen!"

They were kissing gently as Myfanwy screeched loud enough to drown the music. Jack giggled. "Huh, looks like our baby's really hungry!"

"'Our baby'? Seriously, Jack?"

"Hey, it fits, doesn't it?" The Captain grinned. "I _literally_ fell for you that night."

"You fell _on_ me, Jack. And then we both fell to the ground. Which was quite hard and uncomfortable, not that you would know, 'cause at least Captain Jack Harkness had a soft landing."

"Oh, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it!", Jack teased with a cheeky grin and licked his teeth. "There definitely was _something_ hard where I landed on..."

"Stop the innuendo, Jack, the team's not even here to hear it."

"Oh, I don't mind", Jacksmirked and slipped his hand beneath Ianto's pants.

The young man shivered with excitement at Jack's touch; he quickly pulled away and straightened his suit. "Hungry pterodactyl flying around in the Hub", he reminded Jack (and himself).

" _Very_ hungry Captain righthere", Jack countered.

"Well, then I'll have to make sure to do something about that, Sir", Ianto responded, trying to keep a straight face. He stepped forward for another brief kiss and then turned away, grinning. "But you know how it is - the baby always comes first."


End file.
